


It's All in the Numbers

by IronStrangeLover (sherlockian4evr)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/IronStrangeLover
Summary: Stephen leaves a note for Tony in binary so the other Avengers can't read it.





	It's All in the Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

Tony bent over his workbench only to find a scrap of paper with a sequence of binary numbers on it. It wasn't in his handwriting, but Strange's. It read:

_01000010 01100101 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 01100100 00101100_

_01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101111 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01110011 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101011 01100010 01100101 01101110 01100011 01101000 00101110_

_01010011 01110100 01100101 01110000 01101000 01100101 01101110 00010000_

Without pen or paper, the genius quickly realized what he was seeing. He made a quick conversion to ASCII:

_66 101 108 111 118 101 100 44_

_73 32 108 111 118 101 32 108 111 111 107 105 110 103 32 97 116 32 121 111 117 114 32 97 115 115 32 119 104 101 110 32 121 111 117 32 97 114 101 32 98 101 110 116 32 111 118 101 114 32 121 111 117 114 32 119 111 114 107 98 101 110 99 104 46_

_83 116 101 112 104 101 110 32_

Next he converted it to text:

_Beloved,_

_I love looking at your ass when you are bent over your workbench._

_Stephen_

Tony looked over his shoulder to find Strange ogling his ass with an appreciative grin. "See something you like?" the genius asked, giving his rear a little wiggle.

"You know I do," Stephen replied. He walked over to Stark who stood and took him in his arms. They kissed, the sorcerer grasping Tony's ass and giving it a very appreciative squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
